Le passé qui ratrappe
by pinkbubble9
Summary: Une fille a attaqué Kakashi et son équipe...et par la suite en fera partie. Mais qui peutelle être véritablement? Kakashi et elle se connaissent...Mais d'où véritablement...? C'est ma première fic fak commsss please!
1. Natsuki

-Pourquoi elle a les yeux roses hein? pensa Kakashi.

La petite fille, qui devait avoir plus ou moins 8 ans, le regardait avec ses grands yeux roses. Tout était noir, sauf la fillette aux longs cheveux bruns.

-Ne m'abandonne pas, gémit-elle, ne m'oublis pas Kakashi-san...

Kakashi se réveilla en sursaut dans la nuit. Il regarda son cadran ; il indiquait 2 heures et 5 minutes du matin. Cela faisait au moins une décennie qu'il n'avait pas eu ce terrible cauchemar.  
-Foutus souvenirs...pensa-t-il tout haut.  
C'étais encore le cauchemar de la seule mission qu'il avait échoué; le cauchemar où il a perdu une autre personne qui lui état chère, la petite princesse aux grands yeux roses... Un accident qu'il s'était pourtant promis de ne pas se remémorer. Il devait laisser cet accident dans le passé. Il ne fallait plus y penser. Mais le ninja ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repasser son rêve dans sa tête. Le cadran indiquait maintenant 2 : 1 1. Il avait une mission avec Naruto et Sakura dans un peu moins de 4 heures. Kakashi referma donc les yeux, et sombra lentement dans un profond sommeil.

Sakura et Naruto attendaient nerveusement l'arrivée de leur sensei.

-Raaahhhhh...Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe avec lui encore? C'est long! Et j'ai FAIM!  
-FERME LA NARUTO! Il est toujours en retard, ça sera pas la première fois! Et de toutes façons on vient juste de déjeuner espèce d'idiot!  
-Même le matin t'est grognonne...Bizarre, je suis pas étonné...

Sakura donne une baffe à Naruto

-AAAHHH ! Mais t'es cinglée?

Écran de fumée

-Salut à vous! s'exclama Kakashi, tout joyeux  
-Sensei ça vous arrive d'être à l'heure?  
-Nop. Va falloir que tu vives avec Naruto!  
-Bon, on pourrait y aller? beugla anxieusement Sakura, Faut être revenus pour ce soir! Et aller pas me dire qu'enlever des mauvaises herbes c'est facile! C'EST LONG !

Kakashi et Naruto se regardent et pouffent de rire

Tsunade ne leur avait pas confié la mission la plus passionnante, mais tout de même, il fallait bien qu'ils travaillent ces fainéants!  
Après une petite engueulade, les trois ninjas partirent en route.

Quelques heures plus tard...

Leur mission est déjà finie, et l'équipe Kakashi revient quand même très tard à leur village.

-Je l'avais dit qu'il fallait tourner à droite! Naruto, tu n'es qu'un imbécile...  
-Comment ça un imbécile! C'est à toi qui as pris une heure pour te laver les cheveux.

Un bruit gémissement s'échappe des buissons. Kakashi tend l'oreille.

-Mais de quoi tu parles! Ça m'a pris à peine 40 minutes! J'ai les cheveux courts maintenant!

Autre bruit suspect

-Awwww...pauvre petite ch...

-Chut! Taisez-vous et écoutez...

Encore un bruit

Soudain, trois kunais furent lancés sur les ninjas. Ils les évitèrent tant bien que mal. Un filet de rabattit sur Naruto, emprisonné pour de bon.  
Voir que j'ai été capturé aussi facilement... pensa Naruto  
Sakura se dirigea vers celui-ci pour le libéré pendant que Kakashi s'élança vers les buissons. Une ninja en tenue de cuir noir en sorti, prête à se défendre. Elle et Kakashi s'engagèrent dans un violent combat pendant que Sakura essayait d'aider Naruto. Les genins n'en croyaient leurs yeux :  
Kakashi avait sorti son sharingan et la fille avec qui il combattait évitait avec presque de la facilité ses attaques. Une experte du taijutsu quoi! Sakura remarqua que bizarrement, l'adversaire de son sensei avait l'air de pouvoir prévoir les mouvements de son adversaire.  
La fille lança des shurikens sur Kakashi qui les évita, et, avec une vitesse phénoménale, pris de derrière son adversaire et lui flanqua un coup dans le dos qui lui fit perdre conscience.

XX

-Tient donc, une autre cinglé avec nous pour nous tenir compagnie, vous pourrez parler de maquillage ensemble Sakura! T'aura enfin une amie aussi cinglée que toi!  
-Ferme la Naruto! Tu t'es bien fait prendre par un stupide filet... Que t'es nazzz!  
-TOI T'ES NAZE!

Sakura donne une baffe à Naruto et s'exclame :

-Eumm...sensei...c'est bien amusant la que elle est dans l'impossibilité de combattre et qu'elle soit à terre mais...Qu'est-ce qu'on fait avec elle?

Kakashi fixait la fille... Elle n'avait pas l'air de venir d'un village ninja, et franchement, elle n'avait pas l'air bien méchante comme ça à terre. Pourtant elle était vraiment bonne taijutsu... Probablement une déserteur.. La jeune femme semblait avoir 18 ans environs. Elle avait des cheveux châtain foncé et derrière ses paupières closes, avait de sombres yeux bruns. D'où peut-elle venir?Je me demande qu'est-ce qu'elle nous voulait... nous voler peut-être... pensa-t-il.

-On l'amène avec nous à Konoha

-Franchement Kakashi... T'aurais pu y aller mollo avec elle...Elle avait juste faim...  
-Tsunade-sama...Elle a quand même les habiletés d'une ninja exceptionnelle...Fallait pas que je la manque...

Godaïme avait demandé Kakashi dans son bureau, le lendemain de la mission de Kakashi où il avait rapporté à Konoha une fille assez violente tout de même... Mais Tsunade, après une longue conversation avec elle à l'hôpital compris bien assez vite :

-Kakashi...Cette fille là ne sait pas d'où elle vient et il fallait qu'elle mange... Elle n'avait pas d'argent ni nourriture sur elle. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que son nom est Natsuki.

-Alors à part son nom, que sait-on vraiment sur elle? Elle a peut-être menti... Elle veut peut-être anéantir Konoha elle aussi! C'est facile de dire : «Ahhh moi mon nom est Natsuki, je ne sais pas d'où je viens et je connais le métier de ninja par cœur et je tends des embuscades aux gens»

-Franchement Kakashi... Je croyais que t'aurais compris tout de suite... Ah bah voyons... On dirait que sa performance à ébranler ton orgueil!

-Pas tu tout...

-Salut!

Kakashi se retourne

-Ahhh...Salut oo Natsuu..ki

Elle était là, devant lui, la fille qu'il avait combattu hier. C'était elle mais totalement différente. Kakashi n'avait pu s'empêcher de rougir en la voyant entrer : toute souriante comme ça, elle était vraiment mignonne et avec son corset en cuir...

-Kakashi! Réveille-toi!  
-Euuhh...ok ;

Tsunade prend un air sérieux

-Natsuki, tu feras partie de l'équipe de Kakashi qui évaluera tes capacités jusqu'à ce qu'on te trouve une petite place dans la ville, et Kakashi, tu devras prendre soin d'elle alors ne t'avise pas de la frapper encore... je t'avertis èé

-C'était de la pur protection

-C'est correct, je crois que je l'avais bien mérité et de toutes façons, s'il ne l'avait pas fait je ne serais pas ici. déclare Natsuki

-Bon, alors tout le monde est content maintenant! Ahhh, à propos de où tu habiteras Natsuki, ta nouvelle adresse est le... appartement 5, au 434 de la 3ème avenue!

Kakashi reste perplexe

-Ça veut dire qu'elle habite juste en haut de chez moi? Oo  
-J'crois bien!  
Ya pas à dire, elle est vraiment mignonne quand elle sourit, pensa Kakashi  
-Ahhh tout s'arrange alors! Y'aura enfin quelqu'un pour te surveiller afin que tu ne sois plus en retard!  
-Tsunade-sama... TT

Que j'ai hâte de commencer l'entraînement, pensa Natsuki

Le lendemain...

Natsuki court de toute hâte vers l'entrée de Konoha, où elle devait rejoindre sa nouvelle équipe pour un premier entraînement. Malgré toute l'impatience dont elle faisait preuve la veille, elle a réussi à se lever en retard. Elle avait pourtant pris la peine de régler son nouveau cadran plus tôt pour qu'elle prenne sa douche. Prendre une douche en 4 minutes 32, c'est un record pour moi! pensa-t-elle.

-Premier entraînement, premier retard ! èé

À 19 ans, Nastuki était devenue experte en matière de laver ses cheveux, elle en prenait un grand soin, «Des cheveux longs jusqu'au bas du dos, c'est dur à entretenir!« disait-elle souvent. Ce matin là, elle s'était levé en retard donc, elle n'a pas déjeuner, et n'a pas eu le temps de se sécher les cheveux Maintenant, j'ai faim, et j'ai les cheveux trop bouclés, c'est la joie quoi!. La jeune femme arriva bientôt à l'entrée de Konoha, où Sakura et Naruto furent étonnés de la voir, et surtout, surpris qu'elle se dépêche tant pour les atteindre. De toutes évidences, ils ne savent pas encore qu'elle est des leurs maintenant.

-Salut vous deux! réussi-t-elle à souffler entre deux respirations  
-Euhhh...Salut, tu t'en vas quelque part? Non mais comment ose-t-elle nous aborder ainsi? pensa Sakura  
-Bien je viens m'entraîner avec vous voyons! Kakashi ne vous l'a pas dit? Pendant un temps, je vais faire partie de votre équipe. En parlant de la tête grise, il est où le « sensei »?  
-Bahh en retard..Comme d'habitude...C'est presque sa marque de commerce! lança Naruto  
-Ahh, bien sa va nous laisser le temps de faire plus ample connaissance, moi je suis... o

Sakura remarqua la chevelure de la ninja en face d'elle.

-Sakura Haruno, je veux devenir un ninja médical, je n'aime pas grand-chose et vraiment, t'es cheveux sont totalement magnifiques!  
-Euhh merci, j'en prends bien soin

-Encore des affaires de filles... On n'était pas supposé faire les présentations? Bon, elle c'est Sakura, et moi, Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, j'aime le Ramen, et je suis le futur hokage! P

-Parle toujours Naruto... Bon en gros c'est un imbécile, et toi t'es qui?

Naruto se retient pour ne pas crier sur cette satané Sakura

-Bah moi je suis Natsuki et je suis une fille comme les autres. J'ai appris le métier de ninja quand j'étais petite. Je ne rappelle plus vraiment comment en fait... J'aime à peu près tout en fait  
-T'as pas de nom de famille? s'exclama Naruto  
-Bah en fait je m'en rappelle plus... Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de mon enfance voyez vous.

Gargouillements en chœur

-Et j'ai vraiment faim

-Moi aussi , gémit Naruto

Écran de fumée

-Bon matin! J'espère que je ne suis pas trop en retard!

-Sensei, on a un problème...dit Sakura en pointant du doigt Naruto et Natsuki, complètements anéantis par la faim.

Gargoullis

-Bon... Si c'est comme ça... C'est ma tournée! Où va-t-on déjeuner? --  
-J'ai une idée -

Sakura recule

-Elle fait peur, sensei, avec cet éclair dans les yeux...  
-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi Sakura...


	2. Le petit déjeuner et l'entrainement

-Je vais vous préparer un petit déjeuner!

Natsuki avait facilement convaincu Naruto de venir manger dans son nouveau chez elle, mais ça a pris quand même de supers arguments pour convaincre Kakashi et Sakura. Tout de même, faut se méfier d'une fille qu'on connaît a peine, qui nous a attaqués, et qui prend un malin plaisir à tout saccager dans sa cuisine! À peine ils furent arrivés dans sa demeure, Natsuki les a assis autour d'une table, pendant qu'elle jonglait avec des casseroles, et faisait tournoyer dans les airs d'étranges pains plats et des saucisses sur lesquelles elle versait un liquide brunâtre...

-Tu es sûr que tu sais se que tu fais Natsuki...?  
-Mais bien sûr Sakura ! C'est de la nourriture qui vient d'un autre pays, je ne sais pas comment j'ai appris à faires ces choses, mais j'y suis accro . Mais c'est tellement difficile de trouver du sirop ici! Ça ma pris du temps avant de trouver quelqu'un qui en vendait... Ce n'est pas le sirop que j'utilise d'habitude, mais du sirop à la sève d'érable chinois,avec beaucoup de sucre, ça goute la même chose .  
-Euhh mais je suis à la diète !  
-Sakura, gronda Naruto, force toi un peu!  
-Et en plus Sakura, je ne vois pas de quoi tu te pleins sincèrement, t'es assez mince comme ça, et en plus, les formes, ça attire les hommes comme des mouches sur un morceau de gâteau au chocolat .  
-Si tu le dis, Natsuki...

Mais pourquoi me fixe-t-il comme ça..? pensa la cuisinière

Ça faisait un bon moment, depuis son arrivé, que Kakashi observait sa nouvelle élève. Il était plus grand qu'elle, qui était tout de même assez grande pour une japonaise. Elle devait avoir des ancêtres américains. Son physique la trahissait bien, et elle le savait, sous son costume moulant. Peut-être cette cuisine étrange venait de là? Mais le regard que posait son sensei sur elle, ressemblait plus à une expression de déjà vu qu'à une analyse de sa physionomie. Elle aussi, de son côté, ressentait ce déjà vu. C'est une des raisons pourquoi dans la forêt elle s'attaqua à lui, elle reconnaissait des gens par leur manière de combattre, et elle voulait savoir qui il était. Même si elle avait pu prévoir quelques uns de ses mouvements seulement, Natsuki ne voyait pas vraiment pourquoi elle pensait avoir déjà connu Kakashi quelque part. Peut-être avait-elle déjà rencontré un de ses anciens élèves, d'où la manière de combattre. Pendant qu'elle achevait de servir une portion de sa spécialité dans chaque assiette, elle osa poser la question :

-Eumm, sensei, avant Naruto et Sakura, avez-vous déjà eu d'autres élèves..?  
-Pas vraiment, à part un qui n'est plus vraiment à Konoha...mais pourquoi cette question?  
-Votre manière de combattre m'était familière, voilà tout.  
-Je ne pense pas que Sasuke ai pris la peine de te combattre.  
-Qui est Sasuke? demanda-t-elle, en déposants les assiettes à chaque place.

Un silence lourd régnait maintenant autour de la table. Natsuki, sentant que sa question était indiscrète, ajouta :

-Je suis désolée, oubliez ma question...  
-Non, non, c'est correct Natsuki, Sasuke était le 3ème élèves de Kakashi, il était dans notre équipe, avant qu'il parte. Naruto et lui était d'éternels rivaux. C'est un ninja talentueux et nous espérons un jour le revoir...

Autre silence lourd

-Ce n'est pas la peine de se gâcher l'appétit avec ça, voyons, j'ai vraiment hâte de goûter à ça. Itadakimasu! (Bon appétit) intervient le ninja copieur.

Itadakimasu! s'exclamèrent les trois élèves en chœurs.

Après avoir pris chacun une bouchée, les trois invités s'arrêtèrent net. Ils étaient silencieux et contemplaient leur assiette.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a! Vous n'aimez pas ça?

Natsuki parue vexée mais Naruto lui remonta le moral en répondant :

-Sérieusement, après le ramen, cette chose est ce que j'ai mangé de meilleur! C'est délicieux! T'es la princesse de la cuisine!

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que Naruto engloutisse comme un affamé son assiette.

-Tant pis pour la diète, cette nourriture est excellente! Dis-moi Natsuki, c'est quoi cet espèce de pain roulé?

Natsuki sourie et répondi : -C'est des crêpes, c'est mon repas préféré. Et avec fraises, bananes, chocolat, ya rien de meilleur pendant une dépression!

-Délicieux. Natsuki, c'est vraiment excellent. Je n'ai jamais mangé quelque chose comme ça.

Cette remarque de son sensei fit rougir à une vitesse phénoménale Natsuki. Personne ne l'avait déjà fait rougir à ce point. 

-Merci.

Après ce copieux repas, Natsuki délaissa la vaiselle dans le lavabo avant de prendre un élastique pour s'attacher les cheveux. Elle sortie de son apart avec sa nouvelle équipe et souriait paisiblement en marchant aux côtés de son nouveau sensei et de ses nouveaux coequipiers. Ils rencontrèrent en chemin une fille qui devait avoir l'âge de Sakura et Naruto.

-Sa..sa...lut Naruto... dit-elle toute timide  
-Salut Hinata!  
La fillette devint toute rouge. Natsuki : TROOPP KAWAIII! w Ça doit vouloir dire que Naruto aura bientôt une petite déclaration! AHhhhhh c cute l'amour! . Malheureusement, au grand désespoir de Natsuki, un autre gamin sorti d'un buisson, brisant toute la magie du moment. Il portait des lunettes rondes noires, et un col large cachait en partie son visage. Natsuki: AAhh..Il me donne la frousse ce gamin... Le gamin en question interpella sa coequipière:

-Tu viens Hinata? On n'a pas encore fini et Kiba nous attends.  
-J'arrive Shino. Be..bye.. tourna le dos et parti en compagnie de son étrange ami. Dès que la jeune fille ai disparue, Naruto déclara :

-Elle est vraiment bizarre cette fille... On lui parle, et elle devient rouge.  
-Si tu le dis, soupirèrent Sakura et Kakashi.  
-Au mon dieu, Naruto, tu es si aveugle que ça! s'exclama Natsuki.  
-Comment ça aveugle! Je vois très bien tu sauras!  
-Que t'es con, siffla Sakura

Natsuki: AAhhh mon dieu qu'il est idiot! C'est TELLEMENT ÉVIDENT! Elle flashe sur lui putain! Pourquoi ne fait-il rien?.Bien entendu, la ninja garda ses interrogations pour elle, puisque Sakura et Kakashi semblaient déjà au courant elle s'abstint de faire remarquer à Naruto ce qu'il y avait de planqué sous son nez, il devait le découvrir par lui-même.

-Mais pourquoi vous me chialez dessus hein! beugla le blondinet  
- Rien, rien, oublie ça, dit-elle en recommençant à marcher. Décidément, ce gamin n'est pas vite vite  
-As-tu un cerveau, Naruto, grimaça Sakura.

Kakashi observait la scène, attendri : Kakashi: Ahh qu'ils sont mignons comme ça ...J'adore voir Sakura et Naruto s'engueuler Natsuki... il redevint sérieux

Après un petit dix minutes de marche et plusieurs coups de poing, Naruto tout amoché, Sakura, Natsuki et Kakashi arrivèrent finalement à leur terrain d'entraînement. C'était un terrain plat entouré d'arbres, d'où on pouvait voir Konoha assez facilement. On pouvait y sentir l'herbe fraîche, le parfum scintillant des fleurs, la douce brise. Brisant toute la beauté du moment, Kakashi brise le silence:

-Bon, d'accord, voilà ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui : on va voir qu'elles compétences a Nitsuki donc, Naruto et Sakura, vous devrez la capturer. J'observerai. Ce sera un bon entrainement et je pourrai constater à quel point tu es avancé Nitsuki. Vous devez la capturer avant le coucher du soleil après quoi on retournera à Konoha. Tout le monde a compris? Alors, Naruto et Sakura, allez dans la forêt préparer un plan et Nitsuki, il faudra te défendre. Vous n'avez pas le droit de vous éloigner à plus de 100 mètres du terrain. Que l'entraînement commence!

Sakura : Qu'il peut être rude! Il vient de gâcher le beau moment tout droit sorti d'un CD de yoga!  
Natsuki: J'aimais bien moi sentir le parfum des fleurs --  
Naruto: Y'ÉTAIT TEMPS QUE ÇA COMMENCE!

Sakura et Naruto partent dans la forêt et Kakashi va s'installer confortablement sur une branche d'un arbre avoisinant, laissant Natsuki au centre du grand terrain. Après un instant de réflexion, elle s'assit en indien et ferme les yeux, mine de méditer. Un peu plus loin, Naruto soumet son plan à Sakura :

-Ça va être facile, vu qu'elle ne connaît aucune de nos techniques. Je ferai un Kage no Bushin et ils la distrairont pendant qu'on lui saute dessus.

-Je ne pense pas que c'est un bon plan. Elle est super bonne en taijutsu, on ne peut pas lui sauter dessus comme ça. Il faudrait l'épuiser un peu avant... C'est là que tes clones entreront en jeux, mais je n'ai sincèrement aucune idée de comment on peut la capturer. Une cage de chakra peut-être..?  
-Ahh oui et tu l'a fais comment ta cage de chakra?  
-Bien, Naruto, tu ne penses pas que tu serais capable avec le kuubi? Je distrairai Natsuki avec tes clones pendant que tu essayes. C'est un bon plan non?  
-Je te hais parce que tu es intelligente Sakura.  
-Ça veut dire oui je suppose

Un peu plus loin de là

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font tous! Ya Natsuki qui dort et les autres ne font rien... Ahh...Je vais lire mon lire en attendant... dit-il pendant qu'il sort « Le Paradis Du Batifolage »  
-Il est bien ce livre non? dit une voie féminine derrière lui.

Kakashi sursaute. Comment Natsuki a-t-elle réussie à se rapprocher autant sans éveiller ses soupçons! Il range son livre et sermonne la ninja:

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu es supposée t'entraîner! Et en plus tu étais au milieu du terrain il y a une seconde. Kakashi regarde sur le terrain où il y voit encore Natsuki en plein milieu, assise en indien Ahh un genjutsu, je vois, il est très bien réussi. Je n'avais même pas remarqué.  
-Merci Elle rougit

C'est à ce moment que Sakura et 5 clones de Naruto arrivèrent en courant sur l'illusion de Natsuki, qui restait immobile. Le vrai Naruto, de son côté, était en train de se battre dans la forêt avec des filaments de chakra rouges, qu'il avait peine à contrôler. Un frisson parcour Natsuki Sakura arriva bientôt tout près de l'illusion, et se rendit compte qu'elle avait été bernée.

Soupir de Sakura

-Qu'on est nul! Rah... Où peut-elle bien être cette Natsuki hein? NARUTO! Amène-toi, on a perdu Natsuki.

Naruto arrive en marchant

-De quoi tu parles, elle médite tu ne vois pas!  
-T'es un idiot Naruto, déclare Sakura en lançant une poignée de sable qui traverse l'illusion.  
-Ah...Mais elle où la en ce moment?  
-Aucune idée --

Pendant ce temps, un peu plus loin...

-Ça leur a pris du temps, déclare Natsuki en se couchant sur la branche avoisinante celle de Kakashi, il reste combien de temps combien de temps avant que la nuit tombe? Elle se relève pour s'assir et fixe Kakashi dans les yeux  
-À peu près 4 heures... Ça ne devrait pas être long.  
Kakashi est gêné, il ne sait pas vraiment quoi lui dire, à la jolie fille qui est en face de lui

Silence, le vent souffle un petite brise

-Je peux te tutoyer Kakashi? Elle rougit un peu et regarde par terre  
-Absolument, a près tout, je pense qu'on se connaît de quelque part non? Il la fixe sévèrement  
-Je sais, oui, mais je ne me rappelle pas d'où exactement... Bizarre non? Je me rappelle seulement que je me suis réveillée un jour, quand j'étais jeune, que des gens bizarre disaient que j'étais leur arme, et que le passé était le passé. Je connaissais déjà beaucoup de jutsu, et je n'avais aucune idée d'où ils venaient. Un jour, je me suis enfuie d'eux, et c'est à partir de ce moment que j'ai commencé à voyager et à perfectionner mes techniques et appris à cuisiner. Avant cette période, je ne me souviens de rien...  
Elle se retourne, baisse sa tête et regarde à terre Et sincèrement, Kakashi, je ne sais pas pourquoi je te connais, mais je suis sûre qu'on s'est déjà vus quelque part... J'ai pourtant toujours vécue seule.

Les deux ninjas restent silencieux. Kakashi ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il se sent impliqué dans a vie de sa nouvelle élève, mais il sait qu'il l'a déjà connu quelque part. Son regard se pose sur la nuque de son élève, à découvert puisque ses cheveux sont attachés en queue de cheval. Un espèce de tatouage, une étoile et une lune superposée sur l'autre, attira son attention. Quel dessin étrange pensa-t-il.

-C'est quoi se tatouage? s'essaya-t-il  
Natsuki relève la tête, et surprise de la question, se détache les cheveux, qui tombent en cascade sur ses épaules  
-Ce n'est pas un tatouage, c'est une malédiction, un curse quoi...  
-Comment ça? Quel genre de malédiction c'est? Peut-être que ça va me dire qui elle ait vraiment.  
-Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt, crois moi...


	3. Entrainement et malédiction

-Comment ça je le découvrirai assez tôt? Kakashi prend son air sérieux  
-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que la malédiction m'affecte les soirs de pleine lune totale, c'est-à-dire une fois par mois. Un peu comme un loup-garou quoi...Natsuki regarde vers le ciel

-C'est dangereux? demanda son sensei, inquiet

À l'ombre, sur sa branche, Natsuki réfléchie un moment. De son côté, Kakashi ne sait pas quoi penser de cette malédiction. Il la regarda, son expression à la fois attristée et anxieuse, et compris pourquoi il allait savoir assez tôt de quoi était faite cette malédiction : la pleine lune c'était ce soir... Natsuki prend son courage à deux mains et répond à son sensei:

-Seulement pour moi, déclara Natsuki Elle regarde Kakashi d'un air désolé Je m'excuse, je ne devrais peut-être pas t'en parler...

-Non, tu fais bien...

Kakashi se lève et vient rejoindre Natsuki sur sa branche et s'assit près d'elle. Il la regarde dans les yeux. Elle a des yeux si sombres...Comme s'ils avaient le poid du monde à supporter... pensa Kakashi. Il sait que même s'il lui demande quelle est sa malédiction, Natsuki ne répondra pas. Il défait son regard de celui de Natsuki, et lève les yeux vers Konoha. Natsuki sent la chaleur qui se dégage de lui, et cela lui donne l'irrésistible envie de se blottir contre lui, elle aimerait tant pouvoir exprimer ce qu'elle ressent présentement : un mélange accablant de culbabilité et de tristesse. Elle qui devait remplir sa mission...elle aura échoué.. Elle aurait tellement aimé pouvoir lui débaler son sac, à son sensei, et prendre racine dans ses bras enveloppants. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Kakashi se rapproche un peu d'elle, et discrètement, passe son bras derrière l'épaule de Natsuki. Cette dernière rougit, et ferma les yeux, savourant ce moment. Et ils restèrent comme ça un bon moment, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Ne voulant pas briser l'mportance de ce moment, ils firent semblant de rien, mais savaient très bien que tout près deux, sur le sol, Naruto et Sakura les regardent et ne savent que faire.

-On ne devrait peut-être pas les déranger, Naruto.

Naruto crispe les poings, il en a carrément mare, il veut s'entraîner. Il jette à la face de Sakura :  
-Non non non, on est ici pour un entraînement, on doit capturer Natsuki, alors on va capturer Natsuki! J'en ai assez!

Sur ce, Naruto lançe 2 kunais en direction de Natsuki. Il se dit que ça va finir pas la réveillée. Avant même qu'ils atteignent leur cible, les deux kunaïs sont facilement interceptés par Kakashi, qui se retourne lance un regard meurtrier à son idiot d'élève. Il prend une grande inspiration, et se défait de Natsuki pour finalement aller donner une taloche à Naruto.

-Naruto l'entraînement est remis à demain, et de toutes façon, tu n'attraperas personne de cette manière, Baka! dit Kakashi en se levant. On s'en va maintenant.

Natsuki l'interrompt:

-Non, attend s'il-te-plaît, s'il veut s'amuser, on va le finir cet entraînement. On va le finir! déclare Natsuki.

Kakashi lève les yeux vers elle, visiblement étonné. Natsuki descend de sa branche et pointe du doigt Naruto et lui lance un défi :

-On va se battre Naruto, un combat amical, il va de soi, le premier immobilisé perd, ça te convient comme ça? dit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Absolument! lui crie-t-il au visage, Et je te battrai, pour sûr!

Personne ne le sait, mais la seule raison pourquoi Natsuki veut se battre contre Naruto, c'est pour se venger de les avoir interromputs, elle et Kakashi. Natsuki: Je le déteste...j'étais si bien merde! Sakura en encore perplexreste perplexe Il ne va quand même pas l'affronter elle! Quel idiot, il va perdre, c'est sûr pensa-t-elle. Kakashi ne comprend pas non plus, il sait que le soleil se couche dans à peine une heure, et que la malédiction de Natsuki prendra effet à ce moment là. Il la regarde et elle le regarde, mine de dire que ça ne sera pas bien long. Si c'est ce qu'elle veut... Kakashi s'exclame donc :

-Bon, allez, tout le monde au centre du terrain!

Il n'a pas eu besoin de finir sa phrase que Naruto et Natsuki sont face à face, prêts à combattre. Kakashi et Sakura les rejoint. Cette dernière n'en revient pas encore que son coequipier est aussi stupide.

-On peut commencer oui? Je n'ai pas toute la journée! lance-t-il à l'endroit de Kakashi  
-Je suis prête sensei, déclare-t-elle avec un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres, il va regretter de s'être confronté à moi.  
-C'est à voir, répond Naruto

Natsuki: Ça va être tellement facile... Kakashi pousse un long soupir exaspéré et prononce le compte à rebour:

-Bon, à vous dans, 3..2...1...GO!

Natsuki disparue en une fraction de seconde. Naruto, ahuri, regardait partout, et ne la voyait tout simplement pas. Il ne fallu pas trop de temps pour que Natsuki réapparaisse derrière lui, plaçant un kunai sous la gorge de son adversaire. Kakashi et Sakura regardent la scène. Ils ne disent rien mais on peut lire sur leur visage qu'ils pensent la même chose : Kakashi et Sakura : Naruto est un idiot.. Natsuki tient encore Naruto sous son emprise et elle ri, un rire mignon, et à la fois forcé à être machiavélique C'est si facile pensa-t-elle. Mais au même moment, Naruto explose dans un écran de fumée: un clone. Le vrai Naruto sort de la terre et fait un autre Kage no Bushin, créant une centaine de clones.et se fond avec eux. Natsuki réfléchie une fraction de seconde, ne sachant pas qui est le vrai Naruto, elle va s'arrager pour le savoir. Elle s'élance à toute vitesse dans l'attroupement orange, détruisant sur son passage à l'aide de son kunai des dizaines de clones. Et elle continue à courir dans la fumée, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'elle et lui. Naruto était visiblement amusé Ça va être un combat intéressant pense-t-il. Natsuki sait qu'elle n'a pas le temps de s'amuser, le soleil se couche dans 50 minutes, et elle faut qu'elle retourne au village avant le coucher du soleil, sinon, ses coéquipiers la verront sous sa deuxième forme. Elle décide d'en finir, et invoque un animal.

-Une invocation hein? On va voir c'est qui qui fait la plus impressionnante! déclare Naruto

Sakura regarde la scène et se dit qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche, Natsuki était beaucoup passionnée dans son combat avec Kakashi. Celui-ci rejoint Sakura et lui chuchote :

-Elle joue avec lui.

C'était bien évident. Natsuki n'allait pas attaquer avec toute sa force Naruto. La fumée de l'invocation s'estompe, et un énorme tigre monté par Natsuki apparaît. Naruto invoque à son tour un animal. Il se voit déjà impressionner tout le monde avec le chef des grenouilles! La fumée de dissipe, et sous l'oeil ahuri de tout le monde, est ridiculisé par un minuscule têtard, la chose chose qu'il est visiblement capable d'invoquer. Il commence à paniquer et crie après ce foutu têtard.

-MAIS CE N'EST PAS TOI QUE JE VEUX MERDE!

Natsuki et sa monture s'élancent vers Naruto. La ninja fait un jutsu d'eau, et un brouillard se lève. On n'y voit déjà plus rien et Naruto cherche une solution. Il n'a pas le temps de réfléchir qu'une corde s'enroule autour de lui. Il a beau se débattre, elle est bien serrée et ne lâchera pas prise. La corde sans fin, puisque qu'on ne pouvait pas voir d'où elle pouvait bien venir, tire un coup sec faisant tomber Naruto dans un grand bruit sourd. Naruto est coincé à terre comme un saucisson. Il entends des pas s'aprocher, mais sûrement pas des pas humains, réalise-t-il Une énorme patte féline se pose sur lui. Natsuki lance à l'endroit de Naruto :

-Tu as perdu mon petit Natsuki : TROP CASSÉ!  
-Très drôle... Tu pourrais maintenant enlever ce stupide sourire de ton visage et DISSIPER CE FOUTU BROUILLARD?  
-Le petit Genin s'est fait battre par une fille?

Elle sourie et dissipe le jutsu. Sakura et Kakashi arrivent en marchant calmement et regardent le petit Naruto, capturé comme un débutant, beugler comme un fou furieux. Sakura n'en crois pas ses yeux que Naruto a été si facile à capturer.Sakura: Si elle peut faire ça avec Naruto, j'imagine même pas à qu'elle vitesse elle m'aurait eu OO Naruto est encore enroulé dans sa corde et crie après Natsuki pour qu'elle le libère.

-Détâche-moi maintenant!  
-Pas question  
-Ça t'amuse hein!  
-Totalement 

Kakashi se met à rire

-Woww..Pour une fille qui n'a pas vraiment eu de sensei depuis longtemps, t'es vraiment douée, tu pourrait même tout de suite passer Channin. T'es vraiment douée . Kakashi: Putain de merde OO Ça lui a pris quoi, 1 minute! Et comment elle fait pour bouger aussi facilement, dans euh... ce costume de cuir...ç moulant...

Natsuki, visiblement déjà revenue de sa victoire se dit qu'il est vraiment temps de revenir à Konoha.

-Je vous fais un lif pour retourner à Konoha? Cette belle bête peut faire embarquer 3 personnes sur son dos 

Le tigre rugit profondément, donnant le frisson à Sakura, et même a Kakashi Kakashi : PUTAIN!. Natsuki les rassure en disant:  
-Ne vous inquiètez pas, il fait seulement ça pour vour impressionner...  
-Ahh bah d'accord alors, s'il ne me mange pas, j'embarque! dit Sakura  
-Si tu l'offre... déclare le sensei

Naruto s'impatiente

-Mais voulez-vous bien me détacher putain! Et puis moi j'embarque où hein!  
-Toi? Une sourire de maniaque apparaît sur le beau visage de Natsuki  
-Kawaii Elle est vraiment cute quand elle prend cet air cruel pense Kakashi

Sakura, Kakashi et Natsuki sont sur le dos du tigre géant. À un sifflement de son maitre, le tigre prend dans sa gueule le Naruto immobilisé et s'élance dans la forêt à toute vitesse. Durant le trajet, on peut entendre Naruto beugler comme un malade :

-RRAHHHH ! MAIS T'ES CINGLÉE OU QUOI? JE VEUX DESCENDRE!

Natsuki fait mine de rien et regarde vers le ciel : Le soleil commence à ce coucher, il faut que je me dépêche pense-t-elle. Son tigre prend de la vitesse. À chaque coup de patte, le sol vibre lourdement. Arrivés à Konoha, Natsuki fait descendre Sakura chez elle et lui laisse Naruto, traumatisé. Elle repart ensuite avec Kakashi à dos de tigre. Le soleil va bientôt se coucher, et decide donc de prendre de la vitesse. 

Sur leur passage, les passant cèdent la place à la bête. Ils arrivent à un tournant un peu sec, mais ils ne ralentissent pas. Ils ne voient évidament pas le viel homme et son chariot plein de fruit qui traversait la rue, ne remarquant pas qu'il allait bientôt se faire écraser. Le tigre, afin d'éviter le viel homme, dévie de sa trajectoire et perd le contrôle. À la vitesse qu'ils avaient pris, le tigre ne pouvait pas retomber sur ses patte, et il n'y avait aucune chance de pouvoir s'arrêter.  
La bête s'en allait percuter le sol avec ses passagers, pour sûr. Tout était si rapide, mais Natsuki et Kakashi se voyaient déjà percuter le sol, au ralenti. Mais personne ne réagissait. On pouvait entendre les passants pousser des cris d'effroi. Et c'est ses cris qui ramenèrent Natsuki à la réalité. Natsuki : Et merde, tant pis. Je suis découverte de toutes façons. En une fraction de seconde, elle ferme les yeux et prononce une incantation, pas très étrangère à Kakashi. Kakashi:Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout?. À la fin de l'incantation, le tigre et ses passagers furent couverts d'une lumière aveuglante rose. Toute la rue au complet était éclairée. Les gens regardaient la lumière, ahuris, ne sachant pas d'où elle pouvait jaillir. Et puis tout à coup, plus rien. La lumière et le tigre étaient disparus, Kakashi et Natsuki n'étaient pas là eux non plus.

Dans l'appartement de Natsuki...

Un énorme bruit sourd se fit entendre. La même lumière rose de tout à l'heure envahi l'apart. Cela pris quelques secondes avant que la lumière s'estompe, peu à peu. Tout devint calme. Il n'y avait plus de lumière, le tigre n'était plus là, il ne restait que Natsuki et Kakashi, tous deux étendue sur le sol. Ils étaient conscients, mais nne disaient rien. Ils savaient tout deux ce que cela signifiait. Leur respiration était saccadée. Kakashi était toujours étendu, et de peur de sa réaction, Natsuki se leva et partie en courant s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Kakashi restait étendu, essayant de remettre ses pensées en ordre dans sa tête. Kakashi: Ça ne se peut pas, ça ne se peut pas! Ils sont tous morts dans ce clan! TOUS!. Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Ce qu'il venait de voir, il croyait ne plus jamais en revoir. Cette LÀ! Il revint à la réalité et se leva à son tour pour calmement aller cogner à la porte de la pièce où Natsuki s'était enfermée. Des sanglots étouffés étaient les seuls bruits qui s'en échappait. Aucune réponse. Il entrouvrit la porte, juste assez pour voir Natsuki pleurant sur son lit, visage dans son oreiller. Kakashi s'approcha un peu.

-Ne viens pas ici, laissa échapper Natsuki entre deux sanglots.

Mais Kakashi se foutait bien de se qu'elle pouvait dire en ce moment. Il voulait des explications de la part de son élève. Non, de Cette Fille Là. Kakashi: Natsuki de ce clan là...QUOI! C'EST ELLE? Il s'approcha et s'assis près de Natsuki sur son lit. Elle pleurait toujours. Sans raison, elle pleurait. Elle finit par se calmer, et cessa de pleurer.

-Je suis désolée Kakashi...

Visiblement, Natsuki se sentait mal. Elle aurait voulu que Kakashi la prennent encore dans ses bras, comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tout, pour la rassurée et lui dire que tout ira bien. Mais il restait là, comme ça, avec un regard froid. Il n'aurait jamais cru la revoir. Kakashi: Non...Ce n'est pas elle... Il était déçu Kakashi: Ce n'est pas elle... elle n'a pas les même yeux... Natsuki et Kakashi restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment. Kakashi pensait avoir découvert la malédiction de son élève : CETTE bloodline limit. Mais ce n'est pourtant pas une malédiction. Kakashi se questionna profondément. Mais pourquoi ce tatouage alors? Pourquoi les effets de la malédiction prenaient effets seulement à la pleine lune? Comme si Natsuki pouvait lire dans ses pensées, elle déclara après s'être assise :

-Ce n'est pas ce que je viens de faire qui est la malédiction, c'est ce que je vais devenir dans un instant la malédiction...

Les derniers rayons du soleil disparurent, laissant place à la pleine lune. Sous l'oeil ébahi de son sensei, Natsuki fut entraînée dans les airs. Des scintillements roses firent leur apparition tout autour d'elle. D'étranges rubans sortis de nulle part entourèrent complètement son corps et petit à petit, le corps rapetissa, rapetissa et d'autres déformations physiques suivirent. Après un moment, les rubans disparurent aussi bizarrement qu'ils apparurent et Natsuki retomba pile sur les genoux de Kakashi, qui n'en croyait pas son œil.

-Je crois que je te dois des explications Kakashi, dit la petite bête


	4. Les explications

-Tu me dois des explications...c'est certain...

Ce que Kakashi avait sur ses genoux, ce n'était certes pas le corps de Natsuki, très loin de là. Les yeux perçant qui le fixait, se voulaient doux, mais l'éclat qui en jaillissait était... incroyable. Il n'y a pas d'autres mots.

-Putain de merde Natsuki!

Il était carrément secoué. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait vu quelque chose d'aussi flippant. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. La petite bête saute à côté de Kakashi, et, avec la même voie que Natsuki, commence :

-Je sais que c'est bizarre... Crois-moi, je n'ai jamais voulu avoir cette malédiction, laisse moi t'expliquer...

Kakashi se lève d'un bond

-Non mais tu veux rire de moi! Tu fais partie du clan le plus puissant que je connaisse, et putain de merde! Je croyais qu'ils étaient tous morts! Je les ai vus tous mourir bordel! Tous! Tu pourrais faire sauter Konoha si tu voulais! Si certaines personnes venaient à apprendre d'où tu viens, ils viendraient se battre pour te capturer! Tu m'entends? Tu aurais dû me le dire! Mon œil que t'a perdue la mémoire!

Il ne parlait plus, il beuglait comme un enragé, son œil regardait furieusement Natsuki. Il continuait à crier après elle :

-Non mais merde! Tu te rends compte! Je ne comprends pas ok! Je ne comprends pas!

Il cessa de crier et passa la main derrière sa nuque, son tic lorsqu'il était nerveux, et tournant en rond dans la pièce, sous le regard interrogatif de Natsuki.

-Kakashi... Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, je ne fais partie d'aucun clan et...  
-Pourquoi devrais-je te croire hein? Je suis en train de parler à un tigre miniature!

C'était vrai. Natsuki s'était invraisemblablement transformée en tigre. Mais pas n'importe quel tigre. Non seulement elle peut parler, mais les couleurs qu'elle arbore sont loin d'être celles d'un tigre normal. Avez-vous déjà vu un tigre brun avec des rayures et des yeux roses flash? Kakashi était furieux, désorienté et le comble...Il était en train de parler à un tigre... Les deux ninjas ne disaient plus rien. Après une ou deux minutes, Natsuki brisa le silence :

-Kakashi, je sais que c'est bizarre, mais tu dois me laisser m'expliquer. D'accord?  
-D'accord... Kakashi : Je nage en plein délire!  
-Ok. Alors voilà. Je m'appelle vraiment Natsuki. Je ne connais pas mon nom de famille et je ne sais pas si je fais partie d'un clan, ce n'est vraiment pas un mensonge. À 8 ans, comme je t'ai déjà dis, je me suis réveillée et j'étais entourée de personnes pas vraiment fréquentables. Ils disaient que je faisais partie des leurs, ou parfois ils m'appelaient leur « arme » mais j'ai toujours su que je n'avais rien à faire avec eux. Mais je suis restée, car j'étais jeune et je ne pouvais pas me débrouiller seule. En échange, je les aidais à piller des villages, grâces à...enfin tu sais. J'ai vécue avec eux durant 5 ans et demi. Et puis, un jour, j'ai vu une femme se faire assassinée sous mes yeux, par un membre de ceux avec qui je vivais. Ça m'a tellement choqué, que j'ai commencé à l'attaquer. Un moment donné, ses amis sont venus me retenir, me plaquer au sol et ils m'ont battue, car je m'en allais sérieusement tuer cet homme. Ils ont remarqué que ma puissance était décuplée. Ils ont vite compris le lien avec la pleine lune et cet excès de puissance. Le jour suivant ils ont alors demandé à une sorcière de me maudire, pour que je ne puisse plus jamais utiliser cette puissance.

La tigresse baisse la tête.

-Depuis ce jour, à toutes les pleines lunes, je me transforme, ce qui m'empêche d'utiliser mon hérédité. Ils m'enfermaient dans une cage, comme si j'étais vraiment un animal. C'est pourquoi je me suis enfuie. À 14 ans et demi, je me suis retrouvée seule dans la forêt à ne pouvoir vivre que par moi-même. La seule façon pour moi de survivre c'était de voler. Mais il fallait que je me défende. Je ne sais pas d'où, mais je connaissais beaucoup de mouvements de combat et certains jutsu. J'ai donc commencé à parcourir le pays. J'ai rencontré beaucoup de gens sympa, qui m'ont aidé et m'ont appris pleins de choses. J'ai vécue seule pendant au moins trois ans. J'ai à peu près dit les mêmes choses à Tsunade... mais j'ai mentie sur certains points.

-Quels points, demande Kakashi, avec un regard qui donne froid dans le dos

-Comme par exemple les techniques ninjas. J'ai eu un professeur à un moment donné de ma vie, ce que je n'ai pas dit pour une raison spécifique. Quand j'avais 16 ans. Il m'a sauvé alors que ça faisait trois jours que je n'avais rien mangé et que j'étais blessée. Je m'étais battue avec des gens à qui je n'aurais probablement pas dû me frotter. Ils étaient cinq contre moi. Ils m'avaient perforé l'épaule avant que je m'enfuie. Et à un moment donné, je me suis évanouie, à bout de forces, et il m'a trouvé comme ça, à terre en plein milieu de la forêt. Il m'a soigné, c'était un ninja médical, et il m'a hébergé jusqu'à ce que j'aille mieux. Quand j'ai retrouvé toutes mes forces, je lui ai demandé de m'entraîner et de m'apprendre à soigner. Il a accepté avec plaisir et tous les jours il m'a entraîné. On passait beaucoup de temps ensemble. À un moment donné, je me suis rendue compte que je l'aimais. Il ressentait la même chose que moi. Il m'a même demandé si plus tard j'allais l'épouser.

-Mais...?Kakashi : Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle n'en a pas parlé à Tsunade...

-Mais il a commencé à fréquenter un homme bizarre. Quand il me la présenté, parce qu'il voulait que je fasse partie de projet spécial avec lui, ce mec là m'a donné le frisson. Il me faisait carrément pensé à un serpent.

Kakashi sent qu'il y a quelque chose de familier là dedans. Kakashi : Oh mon dieu...! Ce pourrait-il...?

-À quoi ressemblait ton fiancé ? Kakashi : Et merde..!

-Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça...?

-Simple curiosité répond Kakashi : Et merde si il fallait que ça soit lui...!  
-Il portait des lunettes et avait les cheveux gris, attachés en queue de cheval basse.

Kakashi : Et merde je crois bien que c'est lui!

-C'est quoi son nom...?

-Ça n'a aucune importance voyons...

-Répond, c'est tout! ordonne Kakashi, visiblement choqué

-Kabuto. Yakushi Kabuto. 

Kakashi reste silencieux. Kakashi : C'est quoi cette merde... Elle est fiancée à ce gars?

-Tu...es fiancée avec lui...?

-J'étais fiancée. J'ai rompue avec lui.

Kakashi pousse un soupir de soulagement.

-Heureusement...T'en veut-il?

-Oh que oui! Il m'a dit que j'étais un traître et qu'il ne voulait plus me revoir. Mais nous nous sommes vu il n'y pas longtemps. Il y a quelques mois environs, nous nous sommes croisés. Il était avec son ami bizarre, qui semblait un peu faiblot, et aussi avec un gamin aux cheveux noirs. Il a passé son chemin sans me parler. Il était tard et je suis partie dormir un peu plus loin, dans un creux sous un arbre.

-Mais il était gentil avec toi avant là, ce n'était pas seulement pour ton héréd... Kakashi : Oh merde! Natsuki, lui as-tu parlé de ton hérédité!

-Pas du temps que nous étions fiancés. Mais j'allais y venir. Ce même soir, je voulais me faire un feu, mais il pleuvait et un feu normal n'aurait pas duré. J'ai alors utilisé mon hérédité pour m'en faire un.

-Et il t'a vu...

-Exact. Il était revenu pour me parler, et il m'a vu. Et je lui ai expliqué. Il était ...agréablement surpris et m'a demandé si je voulais faire partie du projet d'Oro...

-Orochimaru, compléta Kakashi

Le petit tigre regarde son sensei interrogativement.

-Ok, maintenant c'est à toi de m'expliquer, comment tu le connais hein?

Kakashi regarde son élève. Elle en a quand même fait du chemin. Plus il la regarde, et plus il se dit qu'elle lui rappelle... La princesse. À cette idée, le ninja détourne sa tête et se dit qu'il s'était promis de l'oublier, elle... Il regarde à nouveau son élève, enfin...ce qu'il en reste et se dit qu'elle aussi a droit à une explication.

-Orochimaru, est un déserteur de Konoha. C'est vers lui que Sasuke est allé, en quête de puissance. Kabuto est son bras droit. C'est Orochimaru qui s'est organisé pour détruire notre village. Tu es chanceuse, il n'a pas essayé de voler ton corps...

-Comment ça voler mon corps?

-Pour être plus puissant...Il prend le corps des gens, le plus souvent ceux qui ont une hérédité...pas encore...c'est un fou furieux, il s'amuse à mordre les gens, vas savoir pourquoi... Tu as dit non hein à sa proposition..?

Natsuki ne répond pas. Elle se souvient que le soir que Kabuto était venu lui rendre visite, et qu'il lui avait demandé s'il elle avait changé d'idée à propos du projet d'Orochimaru, et elle avait répondue oui. Elle l'avait regretté bien sûr. Elle avait seulement dit oui car elle croyait encore aimer Kabuto. Mais, évidemment elle s'était trompée. Elle ne l'a pas revue depuis ce temps.

Kakashi attends sa réponse et une phrase que Natsuki a dit lui revient en tête... : _Il était avec son ami bizarre, qui semblait un peu faiblot, et aussi avec un gamin aux cheveux noirs._

-Natsuki... Kakashi : Elle a même rencontré Sasuke...

-J'avais dit oui, mais je ne leur ai jamais reparlé...crois-moi...

-C'est bien mieux ainsi...Mais dis-moi Natsuki... Le gamin aux cheveux noirs, il avait l'air de quoi, plus en détails..?

-Mais pourquoi t'attardes-tu sur l'apparence de tous les mecs dont je te parle! Tu sais, je n'ai rien contre l'homosexualité mais aux moins demande le subtilement...

Kakashi fait le saut sur cette question. Kakashi : OO QUOI! ELLE VIENT DE DIRE QUOI!

-MAIS de QUOI tu parles? Tu ne comprends pas... Pfff... -- Le gamin, c'était probablement Sasuke...

-Sérieux ...?oo

-En effet...Mais bon, je crois que cette conversation est en train de devenir du délire...Je vais aller me coucher...Bonne nuit...

Sur ce, il se dirige vers la porte, et au moment où il allait tourner la poignée, il sentit une paire de yeux braqués sur lui. Un frisson le parcours et il se retourne. Natsuki le regarde avec tristesse dans les yeux.

-Kakashi-san... Je t'en pris... Ne me laisse pas toute seule...  
Un autre frisson parcourut Kakashi au son de la voie de la tigresse...Kakashi : Elle m'a appelé... Kakashi-san...

-Que veux-tu...que je fasse? Lui demande-t-il

-Reste avec moi...au moins jusqu'à ce que je dorme... s'il-te-plaît...

Kakashi attend un peu avant de répondre. Dormir avec un tigre miniature, dans un appartement qui n'est pas le sien, mais celui de son élève qui fait partie d'un des clans les plus puissants de toute l'histoire...Kakashi : Cette situation est invraisemblable...Mais pourquoi pas...?

-C'est d'accord, dit-il en allant prendre Natsuki dans ses bras, puis il l'installa confortablement dans ses bras, maintenant qu'il était lui-même couché sur le lit.

Se surprenant lui-même, il commença à la caresser, comme si elle était vraiment un chat, et à sa grande surprise, les yeux clos, la tigresse se mit à ronronner. Ce bruit envoûtant, lui fit peu à peu perdre conscience, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme complètement.


	5. Le réveil

-Heyy Kakashi-san! Tu ne m'oublieras jamais hein! dit la joyeuse fillette, souriant de toutes ses dents

-Non, jamais, Natsuki...

Les rayons du soleil commençaient peu à peu à doucement la sortir de son sommeil. Elle qui n'aurait pas voulu se réveiller ce matin, car étrangement et contrairement à son habitude, elle avait assez bien dormi. Elle n'eut jamais eu trop chaud ou trop froid, juste très confortable. Il lui semblait qu'elle avait franchement trop de coussins derrière elle, sa lui laissait à peine assez de place pour qu'elle s'étire... Elle tenta un léger coup d'œil vers la fenêtre, mais renonça, trop bien enfouie dans son lit, sachant qu'une fois réveillée, elle ne pourrait plus profiter pleinement de la joie de faire la grasse matinée. Pour une fois qu'elle était bien... C'est comme si elle était complètement enveloppée d'une bonne chaleur rassurante. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir autant de coussins pour la recouvrir de la sorte. Elle pouvait en sentir un énorme amas derrière son dos, suivant la forme de son corps, et peut-être un ou quelques uns sur sa taille. Comme si quelqu'un la tenait dans ses bras... Bizarre se dit-elle. Elle gardait les yeux clos, se repassant les évènements de la soirée précédente. Qu'est-ce qu'il sait sur mon supposé clan...hien? Pffff...Kakashi...où t'ai-je déjà vu? Ahh puis tant pis pour les réflexions...je suis bien, à moitié endormie, pas le courage de penser... Elle se rappella avoir fait un rêve bizarre, où elle était un princesse... Et Kakashi, son sempai. Cela ressemblait plus à des souvenirs qu'à autre chose, mais elle se dit que c'était impossible... Elle poussa un petit soupir de paresse. C'est alors qu'elle sentie un petit vent léger lui chatouiller le cou. Froid et chaud à la fois... Elle était bien. C'est ce même petit vent qui l'avait accompagné toute la nuit. La fenêtre est ouverte derrière moi..? se demanda-t-elle. Elle ouvrit finalement et courageusement un œil, avant de le refermer aussitôt, le soleil l'aveuglant un peu. Nah, elle est fermée se dit-elle. Le vent lui chatouilla doucement une fois de plus le cou. Elle entreprit de bouger un peu, mais s'arrêta net devant un fait : le vent venait de derrière elle...alors que la seule fenêtre de sa chambre se trouvait devant elle. Cette fois, elle ouvrit grand les deux yeux, et regarda sa fenêtre, qui était toujours fermée.

-Qu'est-ce que...commenta-t-elle tout haut

Au moment où elle allait finir sa phrase, elle cru avoir entendu un gémissement derrière elle. Elle se rendit compte à ce moment, que le petit vent, c'était une respiration, par celle de n'importe quoi...une respiration d'homme! Elle tenta de se dégager, mais un bras la tenait fermement par sa taille, et quand elle essaya de tranquillement s'éloigner, le bras l'attira vers son possesseur. Elle arrêta un moment de respirer, regardant désespéramment le plancher où se trouvaient encore fichus par terre...au même endroit où ils étaient tombés hier après sa métamorphose...ses vêtements... Elle pouvait sentir, maintenant qu'elle était bien réveillée, les vêtements de l'homme derrière elle...sur sa peau nue...Natsuki : Merde, de merde...DE MERDE!. Sa respiration devint plus rapide, il fallait qu'elle trouve un moment de se sortir des bras de nul autre que...et vous l'aurez bien deviné...Kakashi. Ce dernier, encore endormi, entreprit de rapprocher de lui son élève. Natsuki paniquait, s'il fallait qu'il la voit...nue qui plus est...Elle prit une grande inspiration, elle fallait qu'elle le réveille...doucement...espéra-t-elle...Natsuki : Si je lui fais faire le saut... Il me verra... Elle prit son courage à deux main et commença à chuchoter, de sa petite voie à peine audible :

-Hey, Kakashi...Réveille toi...

-Hmppff... Laissa-t-il échapper, avant de rapprocher encore plus près de lui Natsuki, la tenant toujours par la taille.

-Hey...Réveille toi j'ai dit..! dit-elle un peu plus fort, cette fois, il l'entendra

À moitié endormi, le ninja copieur commença à respirer plus profondément, signe qu'il était un peu plus éveillé.

-Hmm...murmura-t-il en prenant une grande inspiration, ça sent bon...

Une odeur fruitée venait de lui envahir les narines. Il prit une autre grande respiration, savourant chaque parcelle de saveur qui s'offrait à lui. Kakashi : C'est quoi cette odeur...? Hmm...fraises... remarqua-t-il. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se réveiller. Cette odeur de fraise...ce parfum...il l'avait déjà senti quelque part, non...Sur quelqu'un... Il se mit à déplacer de quelques millimètres les doigts de son bras droit, et entendit une respiration, une respiration rapide, pour le moins stressée, analysa-t-il. Il ouvrit doucement son œil, et aveuglé un peu par la luminosité du soleil, regarda un peu plus près de lui...très près de lui... Kakashi : Ces cheveux bruns...Cette couleur...Elle me dit quelque chose... Il fut sorti de ses pensées quand une voie l'interpela délicatement :

-Kakashi, dit-moi que t'es réveillé...

-Hmm...Natsuki...? Que fais-tu dans mon lit? Demanda-t-il, comme si de rien n'était. Il déplaça encore ses doigts de quelques autres millimètres. On ne dirait pas du cuir...Sa combinaison est en cuir si je me rappelle bien, ça c'est beaucoup plus doux pensa-t-il, l'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil.

-C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te le demander, maintenant je t'en pris, enlève ta main de ma hanche et ferme les yeux. Dit-elle, le ton plus qu'agacé et extrêmement nerveux.

Il ôta rapidement sa main, maintenant très gêné, et la planqua sur son œil. Il senti Natsuki se lever précipitamment, et prendre quelque chose à terre, avant de se diriger vers dans sa penderie. Lui, était encore dans le lit de SON élève, et non le SIEN...et franchement, il était plus que gêné ; il n'osait pas se déplacer d'un centimètre, et enlever sa main de son visage était impensable, s'il n'avait pas eu son masque, on l'aurait vu rouge tomate. Il s'était rendu compte d'une chose : la surface sur laquelle il avait passé les doigts un peu plus tôt, cette surface qu'il avait trouvée si douce, n'était rien d'autre que la peau de la brunette. Son corps tout entier figea; il avait passé la nuit auprès d'elle... Mais jamais il n'aurait pensé être AUSSI proche que ça... Il s'était endormi la veille avec un tigre, et se retrouvait le matin suivant avec une femme dans les bras... Kakashi : Je sens que je vais passer un mauvais quart d'heure...

De son côté, Natsuki, essayait désespérément de trouver ne serai-ce qu'un morceau de vêtements, ceux de hier étant tout plein de poussière. Après avoir saccagé sa penderie, elle se souvint d'avoir tout mi ses vêtements dans la laveuse... Se maudissant elle-même, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Tout ce qu'elle y trouva, c'est toute sa garde-robe trempée. Elle se dirigea vers son bain, et arracha son bikini qui pendait sur les rebords, puis l'enfila. Déjà rassurée d'avoir trouvé quelque chose à ce mettre sur le dos, elle poussa un grand soupir de soulagement en trouvant enfin sa robe de chambre bouffante et chaleureuse, qu'elle enfila par-dessus son maillot aussitôt. Elle tourna le robinet son bain, pensant trouver un peu de réconfort dans ce dernier. Contente d'elle-même, elle ressortie, et partie en direction de sa cuisine.

Elle fouilla dans les armoires, sans jamais trouver ce qu'elle désirait. Son ventre la torturait de gargouillis lorsqu'elle eu le sentiment d'oublier quelque chose... Quelque chose d'important. Elle s'en foutait bien en fait, mais le plus important...C'est qu'elle avait faim... Elle entreprit de fouiller dans son frigo lorsqu'elle se rappela...la moutarde lui monta au nez...

-KA-KA-SHIIIIIII!

Le hurlement de son élève ramena Kakashi à la dure réalité ; celle qu'il allait vraisemblablement passer un très mauvais moment...Peut-être aura-t-il le temps de fuir par la fenêtre avant que la kunoichi s'amène...qui sait? Il enleva prudemment sa main de son visage, et à sa grande surprise, ou plutôt... à sa plus grande peur, deux grands yeux roses flash étaient plantés en plein devant ses yeux...bien en fait devant son seuil œil. Ce regard rempli de colère le glaça sur place, elle avait été plus rapide que lui...

-Bon matin, Natsuki, tenta-t-il, mais en vain, elle était folle de rage

-Que FAISAIS-tu dans MON lit? hurla-t-elle, hors d'elle

-Et bien J'étais dans TON lit parce que TU me l'as demandé! Dit-il, le ton un peu plus haut

-JE t'avais SEULEMENT demandé de rester jusqu'à ce que JE m'endorme! Dit-elle en haussant de plus en plus le ton

-Et bien DÉSOLER Mlle la PRINCESSE !

À ces mots qu'il venait de dire, Kakashi senti qu'il avait peut-être mi la main sur quelque chose.

-Et COMMENT ça tout à coup TU as les yeux roses HEIN? Dit-il avec un ton faussement irrité, espérant que la brunette répondrait plus facilement à ses questions de cette manière...la provocation Kakashi : Ça marche à tous les coups pensa-t-il, un sourire en coin.

-PARCE QUE ! M. QUI-CONNAIS-PLUS-MON-PROPRE-CLAN-QUE-MOI-MÊME, DIS LE MOI TOI!

-Je n'ai rien à dire sur le sujet, Mlle. Hime... déclara-t-il en détournant le visage.

CLACK!

Il eu à peine le temps de voir la gifle arriver. Il apposa rapidement sa main sur la trace douloureuse qu'il avait sur la joue.

-Ne m'appelle PLUS jamais hime, TU m'entends...? TU as perdu ce droit il y a BIEN longtemps! Cria-t-elle, les yeux remplis d'eau Natsuki : Je me rappelle, ce rêve, non...Ce n'était pas un rêve...mais bien des souvenirs... elle continua :

-TU avais promit de ne JAMAIS m'oublier!


	6. La famille Ikazuchi

Aucun des deux ne parlait à présent. Kakashi s'était levé du lit et s'était installé en plein devant Natsuki, mais ne savait que faire, ou quoi dire. Ils étaient tous les deux surpris, vachement surpris, ahuris, et totalement déboussolés. Natsuki sanglotait sur place, les yeux dans le vide, refusant de regarder Kakashi, qui n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles, et n'en revenant pas non-plus d'avoir reçu une bonne gifle en pleine figure, de sa protégée, de SA hime. Ils restaient là, plantés l'un devant l'autre, sans qu'un seul mot glisse de leurs lèvres.

Natsuki commençait lentement à se rappeler de parcelles de son enfance. Hime. Ce mot a souvent été employé pour elle. Elle s'en souvient maintenant. Elle est Hime Natsuki, fille du chef du clan Ikazuchi : Shiro Ikazuchi. Sa mère, son nom...Elle ne s'en rappelle pas encore... Ce n'est pas grave...Elle était patiente. Son enfance...Voyons...Natsuki fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant. Avant qu'elle ne soit kidnappée...C'est cela! Elle avait donc été kidnappée... Mais pourquoi ce malaise..? Pourquoi Kakashi lui semblait accroché à cela...Elle réfléchi encore...D'où vient le ninja copieur...? L'esprit de Natsuki tournait en rond, elle ne se rappelait pas encore... Était-ce lui, lui qui avait été son tout premier professeur? Celui qui lui avait appris tant de choses? Natsuki : À voir sa tête quand je l'ai giflé, c'est bien lui... Est-ce que je lui pose LA question... Je ne me rappelle pas... Je n'ai pas le choix...

-Hey...

-...

-Qu'est-ce...qui s'est passé...ce soir là...?

#Flashback#

Ça avait été une journée superbe. Une journée d'aout ensoleillée, aucun nuage, température pas trop chaude, pas trop froide. Ils avaient passé la journée à parler, à s'entrainer, à marcher et à rire; une journée vraiment agréable, comme toutes les autres depuis que Kakashi avait commencé sa mission.

Il y a deux semaines, l'hokage avait envoyé Kakashi en plein milieu de la forêt, mais pas si loin que ça de Konoha, dans le clan Ikazuchi : le clan de la foudre divine. Mais ce clan n'est pas si normal qu'il parait : il s'agit du plus vieux clan avec une hérédité encore présente, et il n'en est pas moins, le plus puissant de tous. Reconnu pour détenir les ninjas les plus puissants, les plus résistants et les plus intelligents, ce clan était devenu une légende, peu de gens peuvent encore se vanter d'en avoir rencontré un, bien en fait, personne d'encore en vie... Un channin, dans leur clan, pouvait être aussi puissant qu'un Sannin... Ce qui effrayait pas mal de monde... Malheureusement pour ce clan, leur bloodline limit s'est peu à peu effacer, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait que quelques privilégiés la détenant, parmi un groupe de ninjas surpuissants.

Quoiqu'il en soit, le ninja copieur alors âgé de 15 ans, avait été envoyé dans ce clan afin de devenir le professeur de la princesse du clan Ikazuchi, alors âgée de 8 ans. Cette dernière détenait la bloodline limit du clan. Mais rien là ne demandait l'aide de Kakashi en tant que professeur, une dizaine de ninjas pouvaient très bien lui apprendre à la contrôler, ce qui avait d'étonnant, c'est que la princesse Natsuki était plus que surpuissante : à 5 ans, elle connaissait mieux que personne dans son clan les techniques les plus dangereuses et puissantes. Elle pouvait apprendre n'importe quoi, mais ses techniques de taijustsu laissaient un peu à désiré dans ce temps. Mais le plus étonnant en elle, s'était que ses pouvoirs décuplaient encore de force les nuits de pleine lune.

Son père avait alors décidé d'engager comme professeur personnel pour sa fille, le ninja alors reconnu pour connaître plus de 1000 techniques, et un parfait connaisseur du taijustsu : Hatake Kakashi, le ninja copieur.

Dès sa rencontre avec la princesse, Kakashi et Natsuki se sont tout de suite bien entendus et après seulement une semaine, ils sont devenus inséparables; Natsuki allant même jusqu'à s'enfuir de sa chambre la nuit pour aller dormir dans celle de son professeur, au grand désespoir de son père, ayant peur qu'elle s'attache trop à Kakashi qui un jour ou l'autre, allait devoir la quitter.

Aujourd'hui était la dernière journée qu'ils passaient ensemble, vu que Natsuki devait partir pour un long voyage politique avec ses parents. La nuit allait tomber dans un peu moins de deux heures, et Kakashi et son élève prenaient une marche avant de se rendre au village. En passant devant un cerisier, Natsuki décida de s'arrêter et alla s'asseoir sous ses branches. Kakashi vint la rejoindre peu après. Une odeur parfumée et sucrée les entouraient, quelques oiseaux chantaient encore un peu, on pouvait même entendre quelques grillons « chanter ».

-Ce soir est le grand soir, soupira la jeune kunoichi, j'aurais voulu que jamais ne vienne ce jour...

-Hime Natsuki, vous savez que c'est votre devoir de suivre vos parents dans leur voyage.

-hmpf... Mais je peux pas rester avoir toi Kakashi-san? Ooohhh oui je pourrais demander à mes parents de rester avec toi! Tu veux hein Kakashi-san? Dit oui Kakashi-san!! Supplia-t-elle, en le regardant tristement avec ses grands yeux bruns qui viraient au rose lentement, chose qui arrive assez souvent chez elle, lorsqu'elle perd son calme.

Son sensei la regarde à son tour celle qui considère comme sa protégée. Il la regarde d'un air désolé et pendant un instant, on a pu apercevoir une pointe de tristesse. Une larme prête à tomber se forme dans son œil, mais il reprend à temps ses sentiments en main et lève les yeux vers les fleurs de cerisier. Il ne sait quoi dire. Bien sûr, il aurait voulu garder Natsuki près de lui. Il se souvient que quand il l'avait vu pour la première fois, il a su qu'il allait s'entendre avec elle. Comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus, comme s'ils étaient destinés à ce connaître. Elle a 8 ans, en parait 10, et agit comme 14. Kakashi a 15, en parait 17 et agit comme tel. Mais bref, ils s'entendent vraiment bien. Le ninja copieur n'a pas envie de quitter sa protégée... Mais ce n'est qu'un travail qu'il a accepté. Comme quoi même un ninja ne peut ignorer ses sentiments...

-Écoutez... Croyez-moi...

-Tu n'es pas obligé de me vouvoyez, interrompit la jeune fille

-Écoute moi, je le voudrais bien t'emmener, mais je ne peux pas. Mon travail est fini ici. Je t'ai appris plus que les bases d'un ninja, je t'ai appris plus que ce que j'étais supposé t'apprendre, je suis resté plus longtemps que prévu, je t'ai protégé en dehors de la ville comme je devais le faire Et je me suis beaucoup plus attaché que prévu pensa-t-il.

-Hime, dès que je te saurais bien saine et sauve à mon départ ce soir, ma mission sera terminée, et je devrai partir. Continua-t-il, Je dois obéir aux ordres. Mais j'espère que nous nous reverrons un jour.

Natsuki ferma les yeux un instant, et quand elle les rouvrit, ils étaient encore plus rose qu'à l'habitude, ils brillaient, mais pas de joie, de tristesse : des larmes avaient envahis ses yeux. Elle les referma, faisant couler quelques larmes sur ses joues. Elle sanglota un instant et posa sa tête sur les genoux de son sensei, celui qu'elle aimait. Elle s'était dit qu'un jour, ils s'épouseraient et auraient des enfants. Le rêve de toute petite fille quoi... Mais elle, elle savait qui serait l'élu : son sensei. Du moins, elle l'espérait. Ces doux bras ne la berceront plus lorsqu'elle fera un cauchemar, ou lorsqu'elle se sentira seule au monde. Elle aimait son sensei, oui, elle l'aimait. Il était bien plus vieux qu'elle, mais sa lui était égal. Elle l'aime, c'est tout ce qui compte. Elle senti son bien-aimé lui jouer dans les cheveux, ce qui fit parcourir un frisson le long de sa nuque. Ils restèrent comme ça un bon moment. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, ils pourraient rester comme sa des jours, peut-être même des années. À un moment donné, ils durent revenir à la réalité : il était l'heure de partir vers le village. Kakashi aida son élève à se relever. Ils allaient partir quand Natsuki arrêta le ninja copieur pour lui demander, avec un sourire triste et le cœur battant :

-Hey, Kakashi-san...tu ne m'oublieras jamais hein..?

Le ninja pris la petite fille dans ses bras, pour lui faire un câlin et lui murmura à l'oreille, d'un voie à peine audible :

-Non, jamais Natsuki...Je te le promets...

Rassurée, la fillette sourie tendrement et abaisse un peu le masque de Kakashi, laissant voir sa peau douce fraichement rasée, pour lui flanquer un petit baiser sur la joue, avant de remettre le masque de son sensei en place. Ils marchèrent comme ça, Natsuki endormie dans les bras de son sensei, vers le village. Quand ils arrivèrent, le père de petite princesse les attendaient déjà, visiblement pressé de partir pour son long voyage. Kakashi se défit de l'emprise de Natsuki, et la tendit à son père qui déclara au jeune homme :

-Merci pour tout. C'était un plaisir de vous connaître. Revenez nous voir quand vous voulez, vous serez toujours le bienvenu dans notre village.

-C'est moi qui vous remercie... Je dois partir, avez-vous une dernière requête à me confier avant que je ne parte monsieur?

-Non merci, allez vous reposer chez vous. Votre village doit s'ennuyer de vous.

Sur ce, Kakashi lança un dernier regard à son élève, paisiblement endormie dans les bras de son père, et partit en direction de son village, Konoha.

Cela faisait une bonne heure que Kakashi était parti. Le soleil était couché et il marchait lentement vers Konoha. Tout-à-coup, un frisson le parcouru le long du dos, ses intestins se nouèrent et il eu envie de déglutir. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, un très mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose n'allait pas au village Ikazuchi, il pouvait le sentir. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il courut le plus vite qu'il le pu, le battement de cœur devenant un peu plus rapide et sa respiration saccadée. Il eu le temps d'apercevoir de la fumée voler aux loin. Il ne lui fallut que 15 minutes pour arriver au village. Le spectacle qui se dressa devant lui le figea sur place. Des centaines de morts s'étendaient partout dans le village. Sur ces cadavres combattaient encore des ninjas du village contre des dizaines, non, des centaines de ninjas déserteurs. Kakashi n'en croyait pas ses yeux : jamais il n'en avait vu un tel attroupement. L'air était irrespirable, la fumée, l'odeur du sang et le souffre remplissait l'air, étouffant Kakashi par le même coup à chaque respiration. Suffocant de douleur, les poumons brûlants, il se mit à courir dans tout le village, tuant, fou de rage, plusieurs ninjas sur son passage, à la recherche de sa protégée...Pourvu qu'elle soit saine et sauve! S'il le faut, il y passerait la nuit.

Il ne retrouva jamais sa protégée, il ne trouva que les cadavres des parents de la princesse. Il réalisa sur le coup, que jamais il ne reverra Natsuki, du moins...Il le croyait...

#Fin du Flashback#

Comme si le plancher s'était écroulé sous lui, Kakashi commença à chanceler sous le poids des souvenirs enfouis, des remords, des doutes qu'il avait eu depuis la disparition de sa princesse. Le passé l'avait rattrapé... Au moment où il allait s'effondrer, des bras féminins vinrent le prendre de justesse, avant de passer un des bras de Kakashi derrière le coup de la kunoichi, qui l'aida à s'assoir sur le lit. Il était livide, et regardait Natsuki comme si elle était un fantôme. Réaction assez normale, vu la situation. Son cœur battait à toute allure, il avait les mains moites et il suait du front... Kakashi : Mais bon sang...! C'est elle... ! Hime Natsuki... Il prit un air désolé et regarda par terre. Kakashi : C'est de ma faute... J'aurais dû rester... Elle ne s'aurait pas fait kidnappée, elle ne s'aurait pas fait maudire...Tout ça est de ma faute...

Natsuki commençait s'inquiétait pour son sensei, elle n'avait fait que lui poser une question, et Kakashi avait était dans tous ses états. Elle pouvait même entendre les battements de son cœur... A moins que ce ne soit les siens... Elle pouvait elle aussi ressentir la tension qui s'était installé chez Kakashi... Était-ce si horrible...? Elle osa un :

-Kakashi...?

L'interpellation de la kunoichi le sortit un peu de son état second.

-Bon sang, Natsuki... dit-il simplement en se levant

Il prit la brunette par les épaules comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien réelle, qu'elle ne disparaitrait pas entre ses doigts cette fois. Le tissu de la robe de chambre était doux, mais Kakashi se surprit à penser que la peau de Natsuki était encore plus douce...Pas mal déplacé comme pensée dans un moment pareil non...? Il plongea son regard dans celui rosé de son élève, de sa princesse, de SA protégée. Il risqua une petite approche, et passa ses bras autour de la taille de la kunoichi, qui ne résista pas, bien au contraire, elle se laissait faire, tentant de garder un contact visuel avec le ninja. Ce dernier n'en pouvait plus, il avait tellement envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de s'excuser de ce qui s'était passé... Et comme si Natsuki lisait dans ses pensées, elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui, mais renonça, de crainte qu'elle ne puisse plus se défaite de son étreindre s'il advenait qu'il la prenne dans ses bras enveloppants. Elle se souvient s'être souvent retrouvée dans ces même bras, 11 ans plus tôt... Quoiqu'ils sont un peu plus musclés que dans ses souvenirs... Kakashi rapprocha de plus en plus son élève de lui, il avait tant besoin d'elle... Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas sentie près de lui... Il croyait qu'elle était morte et la revoilà... Qu'elle ironie du sort...

Natsuki sentie une, puis deux larmes de joies couler sur ses joues... Elle était heureuse de revoir son sensei, même si elle était en colère quelques minutes plus tôt... Ce n'était pas le temps, elle aurait tout le reste de sa vie pour engueuler Kakashi...

La brunette détacha sa tête du torse du ninja, et releva la tête pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. La scène se passa au ralenti, Natsuki dirigea ses mains vers le visage de son sensei, abaissa doucement son masque. Son visage était si beau, si doux, si masculin...Si Kakashi... Elle approcha lentement son visage du sien et...


	7. une mission?

Leurs cœurs battaient vite et fort, à l'unisson. Les bras derrière le coup de son vieil ami, Natsuki approcha lentement ses lèvres vers les siennes. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres, décidément, il n'attendait que ça. Elle regarda une dernière fois ce visage qu'elle adorait, qu'elle trouvait si beau... et ils fermèrent tout les deux les yeux. Le moment crucial approchait. Malicieusement, Natsuki, sourire en coin, dévia ses lèvres de leur trajectoire, pour aller déposer un doux petit baiser sur le coin des lèvres de Kakashi. Elle recula son visage de celui du ninja et souriait toujours aussi malicieusement. N'ayant pas senti les lèvres roses et chaudes de la brunette sur les siennes, il ouvra son œil. Visiblement déçu mais amusé, il siffla :

-Cruelle...

-Hey...voyons, un baiser ça ce mérite... dit-elle en souriant

-T'a bien raison, déclara-t-il en souriant...Elle voulait le faire souffrir? Alors lui aussi il le ferait.

Il baissa la tête et alla coller un petit baiser dans le coup de la ninja qui frissonna sous le contact tiède de ses lèvres, puis le ninja alla les placer ses devant celles rosées de Natsuki, sans les toucher, juste pour qu'elle sente son souffle. Kakashi ensuite releva la tête pour finalement déposer un dernier baiser sur le front de la Kunoichi. Il remit son masque, l'œil dans ceux encore roses de son élève. Natsuki : Il me soumet à la tentation là... .Ils se défirent de leur étreinte, quoiqu'ils aient bien pu rester comme cela des heures. Natsuki : Comment puis-je être en rogne contre lui quand il fait des choses comme ça? Hey, mais c'est quoi ce bruit? .En effet, un bruit étrange, comme de l'eau qui coule, la sortit de ses pensée. Elle réalisa soudain :

-KKYYAAA!!! MON BAIN!!! Cria-t-elle avant de partir en trombe vers sa salle de bain, sous l'œil amusé de son sensei, qui ne se retint point de rire, mais s'arrêta en se disant que s'il y a dégât d'eau, c'est le plafond de SON appartement qui en subirait les dommages. Il marcha lentement vers la salle de bain et se remit à rire de la bêtise de sa brunette.

Natsuki arriva à temps pour arrêter le robinet de son bain, qui était sur le point de déborder. Elle entendit Kakashi rire à gorge déployé tout en s'amenant et quand il entra, elle lui lança un regard rempli de mépris. Kakashi s'appuya contre le cadre de porte et amusé par le regard que la kunoichi lui lançait, il lui dit :

-Whooaaww on se calme !

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ris. Autre regard furax

-T'es mignonne quand t'es en colère, ajouta-t-il, faisant rougir la brunette pas de colère, mais de gène cette fois.

Natsuki envoya balader Kakashi chez lui, afin qu'elle puisse prendre son bain en paix et lui donna rendez-vous une heure plus tard pour le petit déjeuner, qu'ils prendraient chez elle (C'est à se demander si Kakashi sait cuisiner...). Kakashi prit une douche chez lui, s'habilla de la même manière qu'à son habitude et décida d'aller prendre un peu d'air avant d'aller déjeuner chez son élève. La brise était fraîche, et la ville semblait encore endormie. Il se promena un peu et devant lui apparu sortant d'un bar et encore bourrée, nul autre que Godaïme suivie de près par Shizune et leur petit cochon.

-Godaïme-sama, soupira Kakashi, n'est-il pas un peu tôt pour boire..?

- On..ips... est déjà...ips... le matin..? demanda-t-elle, le regard encore embué par l'alcool

-Elle a passé la nuit à boire?!?! Tsunade-sama!!! cria l'élève du Hockage tout en essayant de faire lever la blonde qui s'était assise parterre, trop épuisée pour rester debout.

Shizune se mit à gronder le hockage, lui faisait un discourt long et ennuyant sur ses responsabilité et de la conduite à suivre lorsqu'on dirige une ville... oubliant totalement Kakashi qui maintenant totalement ennuyé, commença à rebrousser chemin Kakashi : Quel genre d'hockage avons-nous...?. La voie de Godaïme l'interpella :

-Whoooo lah...ips...Kakashi...j'ai une mission pour ... ips... vous et votre...ips...équipe..!

Kakashi : Enfin quelque chose d'intelligent

-Qu'est-elle?

Shizune prit sorti un rouleau, le donna au ninja et vue que sa patronne s'était paisiblement endormie par terre en une fraction de seconde, elle soupira et s'adressa au ninja copieur :

-Écoutez bien, c'est une mission de rang C, vous devez apparemment escorter un riche fonctionnaire, rien de bien spécial en fait. Sakura ne pourra pas venir avec vous, on doit la retenir ici pour soigner des blessés. Par contre, on vous a attribué quelqu'un d'autre pour la remplacer. Tsunade est supposée vous dire de qui il s'agit, mais elle est en ce moment,sourie moqueusement en regardant Tsunade, dans l'impossibilité de nous le dire. Mais cette personne a déjà reçu l'ordre de se rendre à l'entrée de Konoha vers 13h, le client devrait être là vers cette heure, alors ne le faite pas attendre.

Toujours aussi calme et le visage impassible, Kakashi lui répondit tout en rangeant l'ordre de mission dans sa poche:

-Bien. Shizune, je peux te demander un service?

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Tu diras à Tsunade que je dois parler avec elle de Natsuki dès notre retour.

-Y'a-t-il un problème avec elle? demanda-t-elle, visiblement étonnée. Natsuki n'avait pas l'air bien méchante quand elle l'avait vu à l'hôpital deux jours plus tôt.

-Non, bien en fait c'est assez important oui. Mais ça peut attendre, au revoir.

-Je lui ferai le message. Bonne mission!

Kakashi fit demi-tour, en direction de son bloc appartement (je vous rappelle que l'appartement de Natsuki est juste au dessus de celui de Kakashi). Rendu à l'imposant bâtiment, il monta lentement les escaliers. Il allait être en retard comme à son habitude. Ferait-il exprès? Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non, tout ce qu'il en sait, c'est qu'il n'aime pas se presser. Il aime bien prendre son temps... Et il faut ajouter qu'il aime surtout voir le visage exaspéré et en colère de ceux qu'il fait attendre. Il arriva finalement à l'appartement 5, celui de Natsuki. Il cogna faiblement à la porte et attendit. Il attendit une ou deux minutes, et Natsuki daigna finalement venir lui ouvrir la porte. Elle avait revêtu sa tenue de ninja noire habituelle : une camisole en cuir par-dessus un chandail en résille, une jupe en cuir, des chaussettes bouffantes lui montant jusqu'en dessous des genoux et avait chaussé des souliers noirs Kakashi : Comment sait-elle qu'on a une mission aujourd'hui..?. Se sentant vaguement observée, Natsuki tapa du pied pour réveiller son invité et lui ordonna d'entrer. Le ninja revint sur terre et entra, referma la porte derrière lui puis suivit son hôtesse jusqu'à la cuisine. En entrant, la première chose qu'il aperçu fut la table, méconnaissable... Elle était vachement difficile à discerner sous cet amas de nourriture...

-T'a fait tout ça...En une heure?! O.O s'exclama-t-il, plutôt flatté de l'attention que Natsuki lui portait. En fait, elle ne faisait que rarement de la cuisine, mais elle adorait en faire pour les personnes qu'elle appréciait tout particulièrement.

Sur la table étaient déposées une trentaine d'énormes assiettes, contenant chacune un aliment différent. Certaines contenaient des fruits, disposés de manière trop artistique pour être réelle contrastant les couleurs d'une façon assez phénoménale. D'autres assiettes supportaient des pyramides de crêpes arrosées de coulis au chocolat et décoré de morceaux de fruits, et d'autres contenaient des saucisses, du pain grillé, du riz parfaitement bouilli, des sushis, des œufs. De grandes cruches contenaient de jus de fruit, une bouilloire remplie de tisane à l'anis et à la noix de coco enfumait la pièce d'une odeur sucrée et envoutante...presque sensuelle...Enfin bref, tout ce qui était possible d'imaginer comme petit déjeuner ce trouvait sur cette même table.

-Et bien en fait, je viens de finir de faire cuire les crêpes et de couper les fruits. Ça m'a pris un bon moment. Et j'ai pensé que ça serait bien mieux de prendre un bon déjeuner, si je ne m'abuse, on a une mission aujourd'hui non?

-Oui. Comment tu sais ça? demanda-t-il, suspicieux

- À cause de cette chose, répondit-elle en pointant du doigt la fenêtre, où se tenait un pigeon, j'ai crue que j'allais mourir en le voyant entrer par ma fenêtre et venir se poser sur mon épaule... J'avais peur qu'il s'échappe si tu vois ce que je veux dire... dit-elle en gloussant de rire.

Kakashi se mit à rire doucement en s'asseyant à table, aux côtés de Natsuki.

-Pendant que nous sommes là, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose d'important.

- De quoi s'agit-il, Kakashi-san?

-Tu sais que ta situation actuelle est très particulière... Tu es une princesse, et tu n'es normalement pas supposé vivre dans un simple appartement, tu n'es pas supposée faire de simples missions pour genin, tu n'es pas supposée être laissée sans surveillance, en fait, d'un n'est même pas supposé préparer à manger; ce style de vie ne devrait pas t'être attribué. Déclara-t-il, en se versant une tasse de thé.

- On ne peut pas vraiment dire que j'ai grandit en tant que princesse. Et de toute manière, ce style de vie me convient parfaitement. Dit-elle sèchement

-Il n'y a pas que ça. Je veux que tu comprennes quelque chose : tu es très puissante, extrêmement puissante. Tu es la dernière représentante de ton clan, de même que son hérédité. Et contrairement à ce que tu penses, tu es en ce moment bien en dessous de tes capacités. Dit-il, le visage toujours impassible.

-Je ne comprends pas. Intervint-elle, interloquée

-Écoute... Si je peux faire une statistique, tu n'utilise même pas la moitié de ton hérédité. Ta perte de mémoire a dû te faire oublier comment l'utiliser... Mais d'un certain point de vue, c'est une bonne chose : tu as pu ainsi de concentrer sur les techniques ne nécessitant aucune hérédité.

-A bon... dit-elle simplement, pensive

- Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont il est question. Le plus important pour le moment, c'est que personne ne sache qui tu es vraiment, compris? J'en parlerai à Tsunade. Elle nous dira si nous pouvons en parler. Mais d'ici là, évite de te servir de ton hérédité.

-Compris.

Elle prit l'assiette de fruit et fit dégringoler des fraises dans son assiette. Elle se mit à les manger, comme si c'était la chose la plus succulente qu'elle n'ait jamais gouté. Kakashi la regarda tout en planta sa fourchette dans une crêpe, amusé et en enlevant son masque. Natsuki remarqua qu'il n'enlevait son masque que devant elle. Il n'avait pourtant rien d'horrible à cacher, tout au contraire... Elle lui demandera pourquoi une autre fois, elle n'avait pas envie d'arrêter de savourer son fruit préféré. Ils déjeunèrent en silence. Quand ils eurent finis, Natsuki flanqua toute la nourriture qui restait dans le réfrigérateur et laissa la vaisselle sur le comptoir. Elle flanqua un kunaï dans l'étui accroché à sa cuisse et alla rejoindre Kakashi qui l'attendait à sa porte d'entrée.

-On y va? demanda-t-il, aussi enthousiaste qu'à l'habitude (attention au sarcasme!)

-On y va! répondit-elle, souriante, Tu te rends compte? Ma première mission à vie!

- Tu ne me rassure pas là...

- Ferme-la et avance! Ordonna-t-elle, sans avoir perdu sa bonne humeur. Ça allait être une journée bien amusante pensa-t-elle


	8. Tit message

Simplement pour ceux qui lisent ma fic, je ne la posterai plus ici, mais si vous avez toujours envie de la lire, voici le site :

http://won. won- /fanfictions /auteur /738/ anemarie/

Merci de votre compréhension


	9. encore un ti message!

loll désoler mais chaque fois que j'écris le site, il s'efface, allez savoir pourquoi XD mais je réessaye, tenez : http//won . won - fma. com/ fan fictions /auteur /738 /anemarie /

enlèvez les espaces et si ça marche toujours pas, essayez de chercher sur google: "the way of naruto anemarie"  
normalement, vous devriez vous retrouver soit sur mon profil, soit sur ma galerie ou mon recueil (pour les fics)

désoler pour le dérangement loll


End file.
